The Mansfield Murderer
by No-Amy007
Summary: Ana White has an unfortunate encounter with a certain killer


'This is Allison Parker from MFM News, bringing you the latest update. A Woman was found dead on the outskirts of Mansfield Missouri. Investigators are still ongoing, but sources within the police say it is likely to be another victim of the Mansfiled murder, who has been responsible for eight-.' The tv was turned off, "Hey I was watching that!" Ana White pouted. Her mother had the remote in one hand and gave her daughter a hard look.

"Quit messing around and get ready for work you lazy bum"she then stomped off into her room and slammed the door shut, leaving Anna to stare after her in confusion. "What ever" the 17-year-old girl mumbled and went into her room to get ready.

"Hey mom I'm ready! can you give me a ride!?" Ana walked toward her mothers bedroom door. She was met with silence, Ana knocked on the door, " Heelloooo!" She yelled, turning the doorknob and slowly poked her head in. "Mom?" The room was utterly empty, she then walked around the house in search for her and came up with nothing. As if she just disappeared from the face of the earth. Ana scratched her head in frustration as she looked at the time.

She huffed getting impatient, "wait" she thought, walking towards the window. Ana grabbed the dirty old curtains ,slid them aside and peaked outside. The white Sedan was missing from the driveway. She glanced towards the clock ' Crap! I'm going to be late!' Sprinting up the stairs to her room, she grabbed her wallet, house key and jacket ; she dashed down the stairs nearly tripping on the last step and was out the door.

Ana jumped over the porch steps, then straightened herself out. Just as she walked down the driveway, a shadow flashed her peripheral vision. Glancing to her right she saw her next-door neighbor Mr. Thaw the waving at her from his garden. John Thaw walked over to her , piercing blue eyes glancing over Anna top to bottom, as if studying her.

"Hey Mr. Thaw" Ana greeted, looking down at the grass as if she found it interesting.

"Anna" the handsome 40 year old huskily said. There was an awkward silence. Ana squirmed trying to leave, not that he was hideous, oh god no, he was a gorgeous charming man, and a damn womanizer; but she felt a dark aura around him.

When she looked up to meet his eyes there was a glint in them, not sure to make what of but it was a very unsettling feeling.

John kept silent, his eyes roaming over and over at that soft porcelain skin. He gritted his teeth together but kept his charming smile on. Hands clenched at the side of his pants to keep from caressing her skin. Oh how bad he wanted to reach out. ' Time will come' he repeated in his mind.

Anna cleared her throat," Well I have to go or I'm going to be late for work" . She backed away slowly ,turned around and went her away.

"See you soon ", he whispered as she left.

With one last glance, Ana turned her head around. He was still staring at her, she saw his lips move, sending shivers down her spine. He still had that look in his eyes, she couldn't shake that feeling that there was something sinister about John Thaw.

Ana walked into the woods, a shortcut to work. Finally arriving at the small, rundown gas station she got to work. Later that evening she looked outside, dark gray clouds covered the sky. A low rumble sounded, 'Great it's going to rain' she thought as she stocked the shelves.

The rest of the day went by quickly almost time for closing. Ana rang her mother only to get her voicemail. As she went to put down the phone on the counter,it began to ring. "Hey mom"Ana answered.

She was greeted with a heavy breathing, "Mom?" she whispered.

She heard voices at the end of the line, she furrowed her brows, straining to hear. Then there was a voice, "Please" it sounded like her mother was crying. "Please don't hurt her" ,the line went dead.

"What?" Anna said trying to comprehend, a second later she bolted out the glass doors making her way into the woods. She jumped over fallen branches, about midway she stopped, trying to catch her breath. Bending over and grasping her knees she noticed something. Nothing. It was dead silent , no birds cawing or crickets chirping or even wind. She felt from the pit of her stomach that something bad was going to happen. It didn't help that it was darkening and could barely see through the trees.

Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she used the barely fluorescent light to guide her through the dark eerie path.

There was rustle behind her, Ana stopped, her breath stuck in her throat. Head and ears perked trying to determine the sound. Oh how terrified she was to turn around.

Ana strains her ears and there was a low chuckle.

She turns around, phone in front of her trying to see the culprit. "Told you I'd see you soon", John stepped out from behind a tree. In his left hand, Ana noticed, he was holding a hunters knife.

Anna tried to put on a strong face to not show her fear but when she saw the glint of something, her facade fell. Thaw made his way over to her, a sinister smirk covering his face.

"Stay away!" , Ana screamed, then turned around,and sprinted deeper into the woods.

"You can run but you can't hide!" Thaw cackled, amused that his victim wanted to play. Ana dashed around trees avoiding capture. "No no no no no no, where am I" she whispered.

Just as she steps with her left foot to the ground, she hears a clank. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed in bloody murder, falling down onto grass and mud.

A bear trap had ripped through her jeans , and was lodged around her ankles. Making any movement proved impossible and extremely painful. Black dots filled her vision ,wanting her to pass out from blood loss and pain. Determination flooded her mind. With all her strength, she sat up and wedged her hands between the rusty claws. But to no avail, the claws deep into her bone. She whimpered in pain.

"Come out come out wherever you are," she heard in the distance. Anna scooted over by a tree holding her breath to not give her destination. Minutes passed and nothing happened.

"Found you" he whispered in her ear.

Crouched down beside her, he trailed the knife at the nape of her neck drawing some blood. "Please, no, don't kill me," Ana sobbed," have mercy on me."

Thaw let out a deep sigh, "I thought you were going to be more fun." He then proceeded to stand. "You don't know how many times I've heard that before."

He walked towards a pile of leaves in front of her. "I'm too young to die;why are you doing this;let me go,boo-hoo" Thaw mocked, smiling as he remembered his past victims.

Digging through the mountain of leaves, he drew out a chain that connected to the trap. He gives it a hard tug.

"Aaaahhhhhhhh!" Ana shrieked, it had pulled skin and bone, causing the wound to gush out blood. "Such pretty skin you have" he hummed, twirling the knife in his hand.

Cold blue eyes stared at the crying bleeding female. He walked deeper into the woods, pulling the chain with him.

"NO!" Ana sobbed lying on her stomach. As he started to drag her, she clawed at the earth to keep her from being taken away. "NOOOOOO!"

Thaw hummed a hauntingly melodic tune to draw out the noise. A while later he stops, reaching his destination. In the middle of the deep and dark woods, stood an equally dark and gloomy cabin. Holes decorated the roof, a sick green moss covered rotten, wooden walls.

He slowly walked up and open the door dragging in poor Ana with him.

With one last look outside, he shuts the door.

"This is Allison Parker from MFM news, bringing you the latest update, a 30-year-old woman was found dead at home, sources say it could be the work on the Mansfield Murderer, but police haven't had any comments about it. Whereabouts of the victims daughter are still unknown. Investigation is still ongoing, contact your local police if any information on Ana White is known, mean while in-," the tv was turned off.


End file.
